Amor Verdadero
by Naanis
Summary: Una relación extraña entre dos hombres bastante opuestos terminaría convirtiéndose en un amor raro, divertido, pero, sobretodo verdadero. [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen Shungiku Nakamura._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _La lectura incluye Yaoi._

* * *

« _Nadie escoge su amor, nadie el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona…_ »

* * *

—Usagi-san… Permíteme permanecer a tu lado por siempre.

* * *

Usami Akihiko, un popular novelista de novelas BL de 28 años de edad, reconocido por ser el escritor más joven en ganar el premio Namori por primera vez se encontraba con el corazón roto. Así es, su mejor amigo: Takahiro, le había confesado al joven escritor que este se casaría con una joven y hermosa chica. Aquel comentario acabó con toda esperanza que tenía, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿pedirle que no se casara? ¡Por supuesto qué no! Era la persona que tanto quería, incluso si no era con él: lo quería ver feliz.

Aún si estaba muriéndose internamente nunca iba a demostrar lo que sentía en ese momento; él seguía mostrando el mismo semblante, como siempre.

Incluso en las peores situaciones, encontraba el modo para levantarse de la caída: no importaba cuán dura haya sido esta.

Se decía a sí mismo que viviría por siempre enamorado de Takahiro, pero eso cambió cuando conoció al hermano menor: Misaki. Un joven adolescente de tan solo 18 años, aquel niño habría cambiado de manera considerable la vida del gran escritor.

* * *

—Soy Misaki Takahashi.

* * *

Probablemente, son totalmente opuestos.

Este era 10 años menor que Akihiko, se abría con más facilidad a la gente, más social y quizá, más amable. El mayor era todo lo contrario, sin embargo: siempre se mostraba amable con la demás gente y nunca quitaba aquella tenue sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro cuando salía al público.

Por más opuestos que fueran había algo que los unía. Existía un lazo muy fuerte entre estos dos.

* * *

—…— Soy Akihiko Usami.

* * *

Al principio, la relación de estos era algo extraña. Parecía que no se toleraban mucho, o que su relación sería algo complicada. Sin embargo, el primero en enamorarse fue Usami. Al poco tiempo la personalidad del joven hermano de su mejor amigo lo había atrapado, algo en él había llamado la atención del novelista.

Por otro lado, Misaki al parecer: era heterosexual, al _«parecer»_ _._ Le parecía algo extraño y molesto la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte del amigo de su hermano, no entendía por qué hacía esas cosas.

* * *

— _Déjame ayudarte con tu tarea, Misaki…_ — _Se acercó a él por detrás y rodeó su cintura_

— _¿Qué es lo que haces, Usagi?_ — _Preguntó el joven, quien se encontraba avergonzado y confundido_ — _«¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso está loco?_ _»_ — _Se preguntaba a sí mismo._

— _Sólo estoy siendo amable, ¿no es así?_ — _Recargó su mentón en el hombro del adolescente y se quedó así unos cuantos segundos y volvió a ofrecerse a ayudar con su tarea._

 _Al final de todo, Misaki terminó cediendo._

— _¿Ves que no es tan difícil como creías?_ — _Le dio una pequeña palmada en su cabeza y continuó haciendo lo suyo._

* * *

Tales actitudes hicieron que Misaki comenzara a confundirse y a cuestionarse cosas como: _«¿Me estoy enamorando, acaso?_ _»_ _«¿Me siento atraído por Usami?»_

Estar pensando en eso lo asustó bastante, ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera enamorándose de otro hombre? ¡Era algo bastante extraño para él! Cosa que para Usami no. Misaki siempre había estado interesado en mujeres, pero, por primera vez en su vida estaba cuestionándose sobre su orientación sexual. No quería aceptar del todo que se estaba enamorando de otro hombre, a pesar de que sabía que no era nada malo ni del otro mundo, no quería aceptarlo. ¿Por qué él?

* * *

— _¡Yo soy un hombre! ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorándome de otro hombre? ¡No es normal, no es normal! — Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez._

 _La gente lo miraba de un modo extraño, puesto que, estaba gritándose a sí mismo en plena calle._

— _¿Se encontrará bien ese chico?_ — _Era todo lo que se cuestionaba la gente que se encontraba la gente a su alrededor._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Akihiko ya tenía bien en claro sus sentimientos. Este automáticamente se enamoró del adolescente, sin importarle que fueran distintos o que este fuera mayor que él.

Al poco tiempo de conocerse, Akihiko se dio cuenta de que Misaki era la persona con la que quería estar por el resto de su vida, que era a la única persona a la que quería amar. Por lo tanto, comenzó a cuidarlo como una joya única y preciosa a la cual no quería maltratar nunca. Estaba decidido a demostrarle sus sentimientos por él y a enamorarlo.

* * *

— _Misaki, te quiero y siempre te querré._ — _Plantó un pequeño beso en las mejillas carmesí del adolescente._

—…

Y después de un tiempo, el adolescente por fin pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Después de tanto cuestionarse, logró aceptar la realidad.

— _Ya veo, así que era eso… Estoy enamorado de ti: Usami Akihiko._ — _Se dijo a sí mismo mientras a lo lejos observaba al hombre del que se había enamorado._

* * *

Por primera vez, los sentimientos del novelista serían correspondidos. Aunque, el joven de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de lo que sentía porque experimentó algo que nunca había sentido y eso eran los _celos._

— _Usami-sensei, usted es un hombre fabuloso. ¡Desearía tener a mi lado a un hombre tan perfecto como usted!_ — _Decían las fans de este mientras lo abrazaban y lo toqueteaban._

 _Al ver tal acto, rápidamente sintió un nudo en la garganta, sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba con velocidad y como su pecho dolía. A pesar de que no sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo de ese modo, sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en él. No fue la primera vez que sintió tales malestares, las sentía cada vez que lo acompañaba a alguna premiación o algo parecido y presenciaba cómo las chicas le hablaban y le tocaban. Lo que más le enfurecía era el simple hecho de no poder alejarlas debido a que no quería meter en un escándalo al novelista._

— _¿A-Acaso estoy celoso?..._ — _Su rostro se tornó en un color azul_

 _Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el mayor._

* * *

A pesar de que ya sabía qué era lo que sentía, no quería admitírselo a este. Incluso aunque él ya le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos no quería hacerlo por temor.

 _«Misaki, te amo. Así que, por favor, corresponde a mis sentimientos._ _»_

 _Al recordar tales palabras sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí y sentía como un calor excesivo lo invadía._

* * *

Pasaron muchas cosas entre estos dos que hicieron más fuerte el lazo que los unía, como, por ejemplo: El hermano de Usami que intentó enamorar al adolescente, el hermano de Misaki que quería que viviera con este, entre otras cosas.

En pocas palabras, los factores que los unieron aún más fueron: _Los celos, la distancia, la convivencia._

 **Celos.**

— _Me perteneces Misaki, nunca te dejaré. Ahora eres mío y nunca te soltaré_ — _Le susurraba al oído mientras le hacía el amor de una manera sutil, dejándole en claro que el único dueño de su amor y del calor de su cuerpo era Usami y nadie más._

 **Distancia.**

— _No te preocupes Usagi, estoy bien en Osaka, es un lugar bastante bello de Japón._ — _Decía en un tono de entusiasmo desde la otra línea del teléfono._ — _¡Nos veremos pronto!_

 _Aun estando lejos, la confianza permanecía en ellos. Confiaban ciegamente el uno del otro, sabían que la distancia no los separaría._

— _Bien, te quiero Misaki…_

—…— _Ya debo colgar. — Se detuvo rápidamente y con la voz entrecortada respondió al último mensaje. — Yo… También te quiero._

 **Convivencia.**

 _Usami y Misaki se fueron de vacaciones a la playa. Donde deleitaron de un hermoso paisaje, el mar y el hotel._

 _Una experiencia inolvidable, uno de los muchos recuerdos que harían juntos._

* * *

Y después de un tiempo, Misaki por fin pudo confesar sus sentimientos por el novelista.

— _Usagi-san… Yo, siento celos cada vez que veo que alguna de tus fanáticas te abraza o te toca, siento una desesperación cada vez que no estás cerca de mí, también, siento esa desesperación cada vez que tus frías manos no tocan mi cabeza._

— _En realidad lo que sientes es amor por mí, estás enamorado de mí, así como yo de ti. Me alegra tanto oír eso, era lo que tanto anhelaba ver salir de tu boca._ — _Con sus brazos, rodeo el delicado cuerpo del chico y lo pegó a su pecho._

—…

— _Me haces tan feliz, Misaki Takahashi._

 **Amor.**

 _Y, por último, la primera cita oficial de estos dos._

— _¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Usagi-san?..._ — _Preguntaba un tanto desconfiado debido a que traía los ojos vendados._

— _Sh…_ — _Lo calló plantando un pequeño beso en sus labios rosados_ — _No seas desconfiado, no te haré nada malo, ya verás._ — _Sonrió de manera tenue._

 _Le quitó la venda de los ojos y pudo observar claramente una habitación de hotel con una vista preciosa a la ciudad, y no sólo eso, enfrente suyo, se encontraba una mesa decorada con la cena ya servida._

 _Después de una deliciosa cena, del deleite de la vista y de un momento de tranquilidad: llegó la hora de dormir. O bueno,_ _«hora de dormir_ _»._

 _La noche apenas comenzaba. Pequeños besos terminaron en besos apasionados que los hacía quedarse sin respiración:_ _«besos desenfrenados_ _»._ _Nuevamente, sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, el calor de sus cuerpos por fin se volvían a encontrar. Pequeños jadeos y gemidos salían de la boca del adolescente, unos cuantos gruñidos salían de la boca del mayor. La excitación era tanta._

— _Te amo tanto como te deseo._

 _Se entregó a él con frenesí._

 _Después de una larga noche, el joven terminó agotado, por lo tanto, se quedó dormido. Mientras que Usami estaba a su lado observándolo sin decir nada al respecto, simplemente, estaba ahí, observándolo._

— _Te amo, nunca amé a nadie como te amo a ti._

 _Aunque era mentira, al parecer, nunca había amado._

 _Por primera vez sentía lo que era el amor verdadero._

 _Escuchar tales palabras provocaron que inconscientemente Misaki respondiera._

 _ **«**_ **Usagi-san… Permíteme permanecer a tu lado por siempre** _ **»**_

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre otro anime (yaoi), la primera vez que escribo un One-Shot y la primera vez que narro la historia de este modo y agrego algo parecido al _«_ _lemon_ _»_. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo hice.

¡No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
